1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of a method and apparatus for forming reinforced top file folders or double top file folders as they are known utilizing an improved hold down means and turnover means whereby the marginal or tab portion of the web can be initially folded at substantially right angles to the remainder of the web, and then the folding is completed by passing the thus partially folded web between a pair of inclined plates in the turnover means to complete the folding and deliver the folded web to the final compression means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been other machines proposed for mechanically applying an adhesive near the die cut leading edge of a web of paperboard to provide a double thickness at the edge, and thereby reinforce the leading edge. These previously proposed systems, however, were quite cumbersome utilizing relatively large and expensive web turnover devices.